


Angel It's Cold Outside

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Destiel Fluff, FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, M/M, Song fic, This is really cute, like the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this is really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs to leave. Dean persuades him to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Fluff

“It’s 10, I should really get going,” Castiel Novak told his boyfriend, Dean Winchester. He got up and started getting ready to go back out into the December cold.

“Awww, but angel,” Dean said, standing up and grabbing his lover’s scarf. “We were just relaxing.”

“I know, but you know my family,” he sighed, gazing up at Dean with soulful blue eyes.

Dean’s sparkling emeralds sighed. “Well, then, I gotta keep you here somehow.”

“I really can’t stay,” Cas sang, trying to get around Dean.

“Angel it’s cold outside,” Dean sang back, blocking Cas’ every attempt to get around him, smiling happily.

“I gotta go away,” Cas insisted, ducking under Dean’s arm.

“Angel, it’s cold outside,” Dean tried again, catching Cas around the waist and propping him up right, kissing a flushed cheek.

“This evening has been-” Cas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling

“Been hoping you’d drop in” Dean purred

“So very nice” Cas finished his sentence and kissed his nose

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice” Dean slipped his fingers in between Cas’s and he couldn’t bring himself to take them out from Dean’s warm hands.

“My mother will start to worry” He warned and smiled.   
“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Dean inquired, starting to dance with his boyfriend.   
“My father will be pacing the floor,” Castiel finished his warning about his parents, allowing his man to lead him around the small living room.  
“Listen to the fireplace roar.” Dean smiled.

“So really I’d better scurry” Cas said, trying to get out of his boyfriend’s dancing hold.

“Beautiful please don’t hurry” Dean plead, squeezing his hand.   
“But maybe just half a drink more” Cas conceded.   
“Put some records on while I pour” Dean laughed as he pressed Cas’s half finished beer into his hand.

“The neighbors might think” Cas attempted to sing in an effort to leave.

“Angel, it’s bad out there,” Dean warned. Cas took a sip and smiled teasingly up at his lover.

“Say what’s in this drink?” he asked him teasingly

“No cabs to be had out there,” his boyfriend informed him.

“I wish I knew how-” Cas sang softly, smiling as his boyfriend sat down next to him.

“Your eyes are like starlight” Dean breathed, his warm breath ghosting over Cas’s cheeks.  
“To break this spell” Cas wasn’t happy about getting interrupted again, but the look on his face was adoring.   
“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell,” Dean informed him, rumpling his hair again.

“I ought to say no, no, no, Sir,” Cas teased him moving back away from him on the couch.  

“Mind if I move in closer?” Dean laughed, scooting closer and putting his legs up on Cas’s lap  
“At least I’m going to say that I tried” Cas sighed, trying to move Dean’s legs off of his lap.   
“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” Dean pouted.

“I really can’t stay,” Cas said regretfully.

“Angel don’t hold out” Dean insisted.

“Angel it’s cold outside.” They sang together, squishing their noses.

“Dean you’re such a dork,” Cas said affectionately.

“And I know you don’t want to go,” Dean teased back.

“I simply must go” Cas sang.

“Angel it’s cold outside,” Dean reminded him.

“The answer is no,” Cas said firmly but sweetly.

“But Angel, it’s cold outside,” Dean insisted.

“The welcome has been-” Cas purred

“How lucky that you dropped in,” Dean tried to charm his boyfriend.   
“So nice and warm” Cas finished, glaring at his lover.   
“Look out the window at that storm” Dean offered.

“My sister will be suspicious,” he hummed, bringing up Anna. Anna scared Dean.   
“God, your lips look delicious,” Dean sang, licking his own.   
“My brother will be there at the door,” Cas tried again, this time bringing up Gabriel. Gabriel would be there at the door.

“Waves upon a tropical shore” His boyfriend tried to wax poetic with his words.

“My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious,” Cas tried again, this time with his aunt Amara, but Dean brushed his lips against his own.    
“God your lips are delicious” Dean smirked.

“But maybe just a piece of pie more,” Cas relented a little, Dean slipping a piece of pie onto his plate.   
“Never such a blizzard before” Dean remarked as Cas ate his pie in record time.

“I’ve got to get home,” Cas tried once more to get out of his lover’s house.  

“Angel, you’ll freeze out there,” Dean cooed, shaking his head.

“Say, lend me your coat,” Cas sighed with a smile. He knew Dean had a thing for Cas wearing the warm leather jacket.

“It’s up to your knees out there,” Dean said, rubbing his arms.

“You’ve really been grand,” he purred, kissing his boyfriend’s nose.

“I thrill when you touch my hand,” his lover sighed, their fingers interlinking together.   
“But don’t you see?” Cas hummed.   
“How can you do this thing to me?” Dean pouted again, squeezing his hand.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” Cas laughed.

“Think of a lifelong sorrow,” Dean was now trying to really keep Cas there.

“At least there’ll be plenty implied,” Cas sighed.   
“If you caught pneumonia and died,” his boyfriend knew that the chances of Cas getting pneumonia were low- his immune system was too healthy.

“I really can’t stay.” Cas said, his resolve wavering as it always did.

“Get over that hold out” Dean whispered.

“Angel it’s cold… Oh Angel it’s cold outside!” They sang the last line together, squishing their noses together.

“You’re a bad influence, Dean Winchester,” Castiel smiled, kissing his boyfriend.

“I know I am, angel, and you love me for it,” Dean hummed.

“God help me, I do,” Cas whispered, drawing his lover in for a deep kiss, the fireplace crackling and roaring.

So what if Cas didn’t go home tonight? It certainly gave them something else to talk about.

And if his family calls it scandalous? Well, Cas wasn’t sure what was scandalous about being in his boyfriend’s big, strong arms as they curled up by the fire, knowing that they’ll protect him even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are shiny!!


End file.
